Jethys
by Noshieye
Summary: A guy named Jethys and his friend Katelyn are invited to an academy of super powered people. Everything goes not as they were planened. Its only a little part of the first chapter.


OK SO HERE'S MY FIRST TRY AT SOMETHING ON MY OWN. IT'S NOT THAT GOOD BUT IT'S ALRIGHT.

Chapter 1.

" Michil! " Katelyn yelled.

There goes something of hers again I thought, " Jethys your stupid cat keeps eating my - "

I cut her off before she could finish her sentence by sealing our lips together. In her beautiful pink mini skirt and her low cut top, is my good friend, Katelyn. Katelyn and I have been friends for a couple of years now. She can be very, very annoying at times but I will always like her.

" Leave Michil alone, " I said calmly, " its not like the food was important or something. " she frowned, " Jethys, is that cat really more important to you than me? " Katelyn is a kind of very emotional person, it kind of works like this. Make her feel less important than someone else. Means say sorry or she'll never talk to you again. Not many people know this about her. Many other people Katelyn has known don't know how to say the right thing to her. I'm one of the lucky ones she has told about how she likes things answered.

" Katelyn, darling, I care about you but just because I say to leave my cat alone doesn't mean the cat is more important than you." She smiled a little. That pretty much was all I had to say to get her to shut up. Since I was in my living room and since Michil ate her food, I invited her to come sit next to me on the couch. I was just finishing my homework when my cell phone rang. I checked who it was, I couldn't believe it, it was Jerry. Jerry is a professor at an academy of super natural powered people.

I answered, " Hello. "

It took him a while to answer, " Hello Jethys, I'm calling to offer you.. well an offer. "

He laughed a nerd laugh, it took me a second to figure out what he was laughing about. Katelyn had left to the kitchen to get another snack.

" What are you offering me?" I was hoping to get invited into the academy to check out the freaks.

" Jethys this is very important so please think about it before you answer the question I'm about to ask. "

I said the following in my I'm a Pro voice, " OK Mr. hawkins I'm ready to think. Go ahead and ask away." he laughed again. How I hated nerds laugh.

" Jethys I'm inviting you and two friends to enter the Academy of the Powered for 8 weeks to learn, train, and live with a friend. But there will be a total of six going. What do you think?"

I yelled for Katelyn. I quickly told her about the offer and asked if she would like to go. She said yes.

" That sounds like a great idea. Who will we be staying with?" he answered very quick, " Two of our administrators will stop by your house and tell you about it all. They should be there in about one or two hours. It was nice talking to you but my time to talk to you is all used up so bye. Jethys, have a good night." He hung up. My mind could not believe it. Two real admins. were going to be in my house for who knew how long. I was so excited that I grabbed Katelyn and hugged her tight.

" Jethys! Calm down! You almost suffocated me!"

I couldn't help it if I was nervous, admins at TAFTP, were said to be some talented young adults that had powers that could destroy the earth. And they were also said to be a little perverted at times. I started to worry about what they would say to Katelyn. I'd be pissed if they spoke one unnecessary word to her.

" So Jethys, what's the big deal with you going to that place full of freaks? "

I was lost in thought and her words were hard to understand when I knew that two real admins. were going to be in my house. Katelyn gave me a little push, said something, and left because she knew I was too excited to listen to her. After I had some time to get in control I realized that my house was a complete mess.

" Fuck!, " I started to panic, "Katelyn you need to help me fix up my house before the admins. come! "

Katelyn came out from the kitchen and walked towards me. She pushed me back onto the couch, then she sat beside me. " Jethys, " she said softly then she put her hand on my leg and started rubbing it, " leave everything to me. You just concentrate on what", she took a pause, " you're going to say so you don't," she took another pause and gave me a sexy stare, " look like a complete idiot. "

She put her arms were around me then she started kissing me. She put her to tongue in my mouth. I couldn't believe this either! First my dream of going to TAFTP comes true now this! Katelyn and I were making out on my couch, this was insane. We have kissed a couple of times before, but she was never the one to start the kiss. I grabbed her and sat her on my lap without losing our kiss. I started kissing harder and massaging her tongue with mine. Suddenly two men around the ages of 21 or 23 were standing inside by the front door of my house.

One spoke, " Looks like we're interrupting something. Maybe we could come back other time? "

Katelyn and I blushed. Katelyn climbed off me and went back to the kitchen,

" So can me and my friend here start telling you about us and all that other shit. " I was about to say something but one of the guys that had silver colored hair didn't let me talk, " Before you say anything Jethys, we would like to introduce ourselves, " I wondered what Katelyn was doing in the kitchen, she probably was dying of embarrassment. The guy with the silver hair spoke again, " Hello Jethys I'm Kinoshi Honara and my friend here is Odion Shibaruvis. But you may call us Mr. Honara and Mr. shibaruvis. "

Odion waved hi. He had weird green-black eyes they were kind of creepy looking. Odion was also a bit shorter than Kinoshi. Kinoshi looked even weirder than Odion did. He had silver-gray hair and eyes and very pale skin that looked almost unhealthy, the other guy looked almost normal, except for his creepy eyes. I stood up, " Well hi, looks like you guys already know my name." I invited them to sit down.

PEOPLE YOU DECIDE IF YOU WANT TO READ THE REST...


End file.
